Earth and Sun
by End to which hasn't Started
Summary: Lara is a young woman who has one goal in life, and will stop at nothing and endure everything to accomplish that goal until she takes her last breath
1. Intro

**Hi you guys! This is my first Tomb Raider fanfic. It's kinda crappy, but if you could review that would be so super spiffy :D**

**This is like, something I've wanted to write for some time now, it's not anything to really do with the Tomb Raider series except that she's a wealthy aristocrat. I don't own Tomb Raider, but I do own JASON (:**

**ALSO! Look I know this isn't the greatest story ever. Even if you just say how it sucked, can you PLEASE _REVIEW_** _**it because I really do want to know your thoughts about the story. It doesn't take that long to write a review. Not trying to be pushy, but seriously, I need feedback. Thanks**_

**

* * *

**Chapter 1:

Lara Croft is said to be capable of starting her own military camp. But she wouldn't waste her time with military. Lara was in it once, and one time was all she needed. A highly independent aristocrat like herself caused havoc upon politics. If one day passed and she wasn't in trouble with the police, something in the world would explode and cause cataclysmic disasters (figuratively speaking of course). HOWEVER, all of the above is a lie.

But what is true is this:

As any other day, Lara Croft could be found swinging on poles and climbing anything she felt was climbable. She was a workaholic, she was strict with herself. On a sunny day in Surrey, Lara was working out in her gym. Without it, she had no way of staying in shape.

A loud crash caught the young woman's attention, automatically making her miss the latch in the wall. Luckily, Lara had unheard-of reflexes and saved herself before crashing to her doom. Falling one-hundred feet wasn't exactly her cup of tea. Landing safely, Lara collected her thoughts about what happened, until she heard soft crying in the Foyer. She knew it wasn't anything major, but even still, she jogged her way to the area of the crash.

A little boy was found sobbing his little heart out, next to him was a mess of glass shards. He was bleeding only a little, to Lara's relief. The small child saw her and held out his tiny arms, begging her silently to pick him up and hold him.

Lara frowned and stepped lightly over the glass to him, bending down and scooping him off the floor. "Jason, honey, how many times have I told you not to play with things that are made of glass?" she scolded softly. She was angry with him, but at the same time, her heart melted to see that little face full of tears and scratches.

"I sorry mama!" Jason cried more. "I slipped, I didn't mean to bwake it," he looked at her with blurry grey eyes and hugged her tightly, burying his little head in her chest.

"I know sweetie," she sighed, stroking his head and staring at the scene of the crime. Lara slowly walked to the kitchen and set him on the island. "What were you even doing?" she asked as she wiped the blood from his face and arms with a damp cloth.

He shrugged and gazed at his mother with sorry eyes. Lara caught his gaze and faintly smiled. The black hair he was born with was now changing into a light blonde. The Greek in him was evident through his skin. Yawning, his eyes slowly got heavy as he sank into his mother's arms. She also felt tired, and so she walked up the steps to their room, both falling into a deep sleep. She could always clean the mess the next morning.

* * *

Jason was only four years old. He was born a preemie; only five and a half months along in his mother's womb. It took him a while longer to process things compared to other kids, but he was very intelligent when engaged in conversation, if one would call it that. He especially excelled in his artistic abilities. However, Jason's father was just a man Lara found while vacationing with Richard in Greece. She was young and hormonal, and the man was sweet and wooing. At age sixteen, Lara became pregnant. Jason's father didn't know he existed, and neither did Jason. His whole four years of life were centered around his mother, and that is all he knew.

Richard, Lara's own father, discovered her pregnancy the day she had given birth to Jason. Upon that overwhelming incident, he became furious with Lara and nearly kicked her out into the streets to fend for herself and leave the baby behind in the hospital, where they would put the bastard child into the foster homes when it was healthy enough.

Being a teenager who barely knew how to take care of herself, she was uncertain about if she should keep the child or not. But Richard had reasoned with himself, and as a punishment Lara would keep the baby. Finally when the boy could come home, the real trials would show face. Crying excessively and demanding her attention all hours of the day, Lara began to feel the effects of her mistake. She flunked out of school and ended up as a stay-at-home-mother, only seventeen years of age. Later on that year, Richard died in Barcelona of a massive heart attack, and Lara was left with much more responsibilities than she could possibly handle.

Now at the age of twenty, Lara was a learning mother who was fully dedicated to her son. She spent as much time with him as possible, teaching him a handful of things at a time. It was a long process, seeing as it took four months for him to learn his alphabet. It didn't help that Lara was impatient, but she was also still learning. Jason loved it when Lara would read to him at bedtime, and begged for her to sing to him. He was her little angel, and her life revolved around him.

Jason's attention span was almost non-existent, and that was indeed a huge chunk of the reason why it took him so long to learn. If Lara tried to teach him numbers, he would look at every detail in the Manor and not hear what she was telling him. When she did get his attention, she knew it wasn't for very long. He had medication, but could only take it once in a blue moon, not until his body got strong enough to handle the prescriptions. He had to take vitamins constantly, but eventually he got used to it. And without a doubt, he had strong bones. Lara enforced him to drink a lot of milk, which wasn't hard since he already loved it.

But for Lara to have a normal life was out of the question. She would never have her childhood back. She could never do anything that she desired. She was bound to the house. Say she wanted to hang out at a bar or be around people her own age – maybe even go on a date – she would have to wait until she found someone who could watch Jason. Lara was protective, so the idea of having a nanny over unwatched and unknowing of whom the broad is did not make Lara so peachy about leaving him alone.

Sooner or later, Lara accepted her fate and decided to make the best of what she did have. As for dating, Lara longed for a man to touch her, but that would've been the only thing he was around for. The very thought of a man bogarting her time away from her kid was infuriating.

Silence in the Croft Manor was not out of the norm, and sometimes the place would become quite lively. It all depended on the day.

* * *

**I apologize to those who were offended by the term "Bastard Child". I really didn't mean for it to be offensive, so I updated this chapter and fixed it. Sorry **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dun dun dunnnnn! Chaptuh 2! R&R! **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own tomb raider, this is my idea NOT part of the tr series. Jason is my own character**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2:

Lara awoke to the bright beams of the morning sun. Shielding her eyes, she looked to her left where Jason should've been, only to find that she was alone. "He's probably colouring or something," Lara assured herself and sat up groggily. She wiped her sleepy eyes and stretched with a smirk.

Just as Lara was about to get off her bed, she saw Jason lying on the floor, fast asleep still. She smiled and softly laughed. "Silly goose," she rolled her eyes and gently picked him up from the bamboo floor. He slowly stirred from his slumber and squinted his eyes, yawning fiercely as he cuddled closer in Lara's embrace. "How'd you sleep?" she asked with a soft smile playing on her lips.

"My butt hurts mommy."

"Oh no!" Lara gasped, "Do we need to crank out the Spork?"

Jason gave her the most horrified look he could offer. "No, my butt doesn't hurt that much!" he cried with childish fear.

Lara smirked and threw him onto the bed, tickling him endlessly. Jason could only squeal; any attempts to make her stop were pointless. He laughed loudly and nervously. "No?" she chuckled as she tickled him more and more by the second. "I think we should!" she teased, "I'll be right back!"

"Mommy please!" he gasped, wide-eyed with horror.

"Please? Please what? Go quicker? Okay…" she grinned and started to leave the bed. Jason grabbed her arm with his small hands and tugged on her, tears almost forming in his grey eyes. "Aww honey you know I'm just kidding," she smiled lovingly and hugged him.

"The Spork is scary mommy! Don't ever do that again!" he sobbed. Lara sighed and rubbed his back, eventually calming him down. Minutes later, he jumped off the bed and ran to the closet in the living room area in her bedroom. "I can't reach the handle," he stated simply as he ran back to her.

Lara slid off of her bed and stumbled to the closet, opening the old door and flipping the light on. "What do you need?" she asked, having the answer before she finished. He snatched the stack of heavy colouring books and struggled out to the small coffee table and couch. Lara grabbed the crayons and shut the door. "We'll have to get more books for you soon, these ones are almost finished." Jason simply nodded and opened the books with experience.

Many of the pages he did were sloppy stripes of random colours, but he spent hours on those lines, so they both considered it art. Lara grabbed a crayon and opened one of the Easter books. Time passed quickly, and their concentration was broke by Jason's grumble-y tummy. Lara put the book down and stood up, walking to her closet to put on something for the day and gestured to the door. Jason quickly ran after her.

Automatically, Lara reached in the cupboards for the jar of jam and peanut butter. "Once you eat your snack we can begin your lessons for the day." She handed him the half-slice of PB&J sandwich and licked the peanut butter off her fingers. Jason frowned and complained for a while, most of the time talking incoherently because his mouth was full. Manners would be taught next.

"Can I skip a day?" he asked sweetly as Lara picked up his empty plate. "I already know my ABCs!"

Lara smiled, "That you do. But you still have other things to learn. It's only for two hours; I don't see why you're complaining. When I went to school we were stuck there for…" Lara noticed Jason wasn't paying attention, and decided to change the subject. "Do you want to help in the garden after?"

Jason only nodded as he was more focused to the corner of the wall than anything Lara had to say. Lara glanced over to where he was staring and saw nothing. She frowned slightly and went to gather his daily vitamins. Jason grimaced and chewed on the horrible tasting pills.

In all attempts to get him to pay attention for more than three minutes, and failing in the long run, Lara pushed the paper aside and kissed his forehead. "Okay," she confirmed the ending of the lesson. Jason smiled and leapt off the chair. Lara rubbed her face in frustration and grabbed the broom; the glassy mess was still at hand. While cleaning it up, Jason exchanged looks between the pile and his mother.

"When are you going to do the garden? The flowers look icky..." he wondered. Lara shrugged and sighed.

"Today is a nice day. Why don't you help?"

Jason shook his head, "You said I can't touch sharp things."

"Oh now you listen!" Lara exasperated, shocking Jason. A surge of guilt passed through her, finally she thought of what to say next. "Can you help put the seeds in the dirt?"

"But that's boring! I want to colour! Play with me mommy!" he whined. Lara sighed deeply and walked away. Jason followed.

* * *

Lara was sweating in the sun, when suddenly her little boy came prancing out to the backyard and climbing onto her sore back. "You're all wet!" he said with a mixed expression.

"Very observant of you, Jason. Listen, I'm busy right now. Why don't you go and do something? But stay out here, you're cooped up in that house all the time. It's nice out." Lara wiped the sweat from her brow and took him off her back.

It was times like these when Lara wished that there were other children around. But since they were in the country, and their neighbours were trees and farm animals, Jason was alone, and that meant he was entitled to suck the life from her.

"I have no one to play with!" he frowned and tugged on her arm. "Mommy!"

"Well think of something. Kick a ball around, do whatever you can with what you have, just leave me alone."

Jason insisted, "You're all I have Mommy! I want to play with you! Pleaseeee!" Lara threw her gloves on the ground and carried Jason inside, taking him to his room and opening his toy chest.

"You have all of this…crap! Play with it!" she yelled and walked out back to the garden. An hour later, Jason came back again to complain. "Oh my god! Jason please just leave me alone!" Lara screamed. "Just for one or two more hours can you PLEASE let me have my alone time?"

"You're not being fair," Jason mumbled, a tear escaping his eye.

Lara screamed in anger and exploded, "FINE! I WILL PLAY WITH YOU IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY!" The four year old frowned and hung his head, flinching at every word Lara yelled. She grabbed his arm tightly, making him wince, and grabbed a big yellow bouncy ball. She tossed it to him softly, despite her rage.

It brushed against Jason, but he didn't move. His head was still hanging and he quietly cried to himself. "Catch it!" Lara demanded. Jason barely shook his head, never looking up. "No, you insisted that I played with you, now you're going to play." Jason walked away without a word. "Jason! Come back here right now!"

An angry tear escaped Lara, and in her despair, she continued her gardening. She wasn't bothered for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we are, chapter 3! It gets kinda rated M at the end, but nothing explicit, so don't worry :) R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tomb Raider. This is not a part of the TR series, this is my own idea. Jason and William Leishking are my own characters :P ENJOY :D

* * *

**Chapter 3:

Jason had a bad habit of picking at his food, especially when he thought he didn't like it, when in truth he never tasted it before. Dinner was consisted of mashed potatoes and lemon chicken with a side dish of peas. He picked at the peas the whole time, pushing them around his plate while the other food was getting cold. "Honey eat your food," Lara said softly.

She felt bad for going off on him earlier, even if she had her reasons. Sometimes she forgot that he was just a little kid, and she was not exactly the greatest role model at times. He didn't say a word. He hadn't for the whole rest of the day after the incident. "I'm sorry I yelled at you…" she frowned and looked at him to see if he would do anything. But he did nothing. The peas continued to get terrorized.

It was a silent dinner, and Lara began to get disturbed, VERY disturbed. "Can you at least say something?" she offered. He shook his head and stared at his plate. "Please?" Still he shook his head. Lara sighed and shoved back guilty tears as she got up and grabbed his full plate, tossing the leftovers in some Tupperware and rinsing the dishes. She heard the faint screech of chair against wood. She looked back, only to see Jason, head low, walking away.

Lara was never a smoker. She knew it was unhealthy and stupid. She was only a drinker if she had wine, which, she couldn't remember the last time she had any. The rarest of times, she'd light up a cigarette and drink a single beer, outside, and that was when she didn't know what to do with her stress. But no matter how many times she had that rare smoke, she'd never get addicted. She swore of Jason's life.

She sat out in the driveway, now crappy with vines and unkempt grass, smoking and crying to herself. She didn't like it when he was upset. No mother wants to see her child depressed, at any age. It was worse when they were young, rather than being a little older.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see Jason holding a piece of sketch paper. Lara quickly flung the cigarette away and grabbed the paper, her eyes watering more as her heart melted into hot lava burning in her chest. "I'm sorry I made you so upset mommy," Jason said softly, almost inaudible. Lara turned completely to give him a huge embrace.

The picture was with her and Jason holding hands, smiling and standing on the refurbished garden. It was a bright and colourful picture, and on the bottom in bright blue crayon it read 'I love my mommy'.

"I love you too, Jason," Lara smiled and kissed his soft cheek. "Without you, my life would be worthless, I hope you understand that. I didn't mean to get so mad at you. You don't deserve it," Lara sighed.

"We'll always be best friends, right mommy?" he asked with a slight smile, his grey eyes sparkling from the reflection of the moon. Lara smiled and could only nod. Jason's little fingers wiped Lara's wet-with-tears face, "Don't cry mommy."

Lara shook her head with a loving smile, "It's a good cry." Jason smiled and rubbed his wet fingers on Lara's shirt. "Oh," she laughed nasally, "Thank you for that!" She began to tickle him as he giggled.

* * *

Usually the phone never rang unless it was pesky relatives calling to complain about her absences or invitations from the Queen to go to the Royal Ball. But on average the phone would ring once or twice in a month, literally.

Jason ran to the phone and answered with a playful "Hellooo?" His smile soon faded. "Mommy! There's a mean man on the phone!"

Lara walked to him and rubbed the top of his head, grabbing the phone and answering as professional as she could. "Good afternoon, this is Lara Croft. How may I help you?" Jason gave her a cheesy look and rolled his eyes as he sat on the floor next to her feet.

"Lady Croft, this is William Leishking. I'm calling on behalf of the English Authorities," the deep voice said on the other line. Lara became alarmed; she listened closely. "An anonymous complaint has been filed against you." The voice waited for a reply.

"Why would someone complain about me? I've done nothing wrong," she stuttered.

"Lady Croft, I understand you are raising a four year old child? I'm told that you are expressing violet behaviour towards your son."

"I wouldn't do that! Besides, no one has come to this Manor since my father was alive. I treat my son as best as I can. Whoever told you this is surely lying!" Jason looked up at Lara's panicked face and frowned.

"Tomorrow morning I will be coming over to interview and observe your home. If I see ANYTHING that is questionable or concerning, we're taking your son away from you." The other line hung up. Lara stood there, shaking, uncertain of what just happened.

"Mommy?" Jason asked as he stood up and hugged her legs. Lara went pale, and then blacked out.

* * *

The sun startled Lara. Her mind raced as she began to panic once more. Somehow she had to calm down. Nothing was wrong in the Manor. She hadn't had an outburst with him in nearly two months. Why would someone call to complain? And then her mind hit a conclusion: her family. Her selfish, evil, sadistic family was doing this to her!

A knock came to the big twin oak doors. Lara hadn't changed into any new clothes, and she was sure that she didn't smell like roses. Would they take Jason away from her because she didn't smell good? She walked to the door slowly, opening the door to see a man in a black suit towering over her. "Hello, you must be…" she started.

"William Leishking. I see you didn't care to pretty up today. Very unimpressive," the man's booming voice scolded her like a small child in trouble.

Lara stumbled on her speech, "I passed out yesterday. It was a long day," she explained. "Come in, please." The man stepped in and looked around. The place was okay, a little dusty, but nothing major bad.

The man was shown everything, and he did indeed scan every little detail. Jason came out when Lara called him. He almost fell backwards from having to look up so far. "Hi."

"You are Lara's son?" the man asked. Lara shuddered and Jason nodded with a scared smile on his face. "I'd like to talk to you for a moment, if you don't mind." Jason followed the man while Lara sat on the couch in the Foyer, winding her thumbs with fear.

An hour passed. Then two, and then three. Lara felt light-headed. Finally Jason came out with a frown and ran to hug his mother tightly. "Don't let him take me away mommy!" he sobbed. Lara's expression went into a whirlwind of different emotions.

"Miss Croft, I'd like to talk to you briefly." The man glared at her as Lara set Jason down on the couch and followed him to the library. "What I've heard is enough to take your son away from you!" the man started to scream.

"I don't understand! I haven't done anything wrong! I haven't touched a single thread of hair on his head! You can't do this!" Lara blurted in a rush.

"Verbal abuse is just as bad as physical abuse, if not worse! I'm taking him away." The man said blankly. Lara started to shed desperate tears.

"Please! I'll do anything to keep him here! I never meant to hurt him, he knows I love him! Please! Isn't there any way?" she begged, slowly falling to her knees.

He eyeballed her up and down with a smirk. She shuddered. The word whore screamed like a fire alarm in her head, but if it was going to change his mind, she'd whore herself out a million times. She would make a sacrifice for her son. She loved him too much to have him go.

She stood up, unbuttoning her clothes while ascending. They dropped to the floor with an antagonizing thud.

She sold her body to this man, for a chance to be with her son.


	4. Chapter 4

**so i know most of you tomb raider fans out there are gonna get ready to strangle me, and i'm sorry if that's the case. but i'm not trying to capture Lara's game personality, i'm creating one that gives her more of a realistic one. and i do realize that you people don't like when she's getting her butt kicked and all of this abuse crap, but that's what i'm trying to display. how if you love someone, you'll go through and do anything you can for that person. **

**anywayyys, here's chapter 4! R&R DISCLAIMER: i don't own tomb raider, this is not a part of the TR series, this is my own idea. i do own Jason and William :)

* * *

**Chapter 4:

William Leishking didn't ever mention living with Lara. She expected him to leave once she did her end of the bargain, but he never left. He wanted more. He treated her like she was a dog, not even the good ones. To him, she was the kind of dog that is put in the pound and is full of disease.

"Woman, feed me." He demanded she do as he told her to, at his time, not hers. If she didn't, well, he smacked her around. She was angry but ashamed. She was allowing him to control her. Lara was becoming a puppet. When would he ever leave?

"Dinner won't be ready until six," she responded with disgust. "I agreed to have sex with you, not feed you. Make your own food."

He grabbed her by the throat and tossed her into the island, making her smack hard against the stone edifice. "You'll do as I tell you to do until I fancy leaving! If you want your son to stay with you, you'll make dinner RIGHT NOW!" he screamed. Lara groaned in pain and felt the blood drip from her mouth. He kicked her hard in the stomach. "NOW!"

Jason was watching in the corner entrance of the kitchen, frowning and itching to go help his mother. But Lara forbid him from ever retaliating against William, no matter what the circumstances. Lara caught sight of Jason and stood up slowly, limping over to him. "Sweetie I think it's best you go play in your room. Dinner will be ready soon, but I'll call you when it's done, okay?" she said softly and hugged him tight. He nodded and wiped the blood from her chin, then obeyed his mother and walked away.

Dinner was almost ready, until William came in and pushed Lara away from the stove and stared at the food. "What the hell is it?" he spat as he glared at her.

"It's pasta. We're having spaghetti tonight," she said in a quiet voice. Grabbing her by the neck, Will used his other hand to squeeze Lara's breast. She winced in pain and tried to get away from his cruel grip, but he resisted.

"You think that's going to feed me?" he growled and flipped the bowl over. "COOK SOME REAL FOOD! I WANT IT READY IN HALF AN HOUR!" he yelled furiously. The boiling water hit some of Lara's skin, burning it instantly, causing her to cry in excruciating pain.

"Your time schedule is unrealistic!" she responded through gritted teeth and watery eyes. He threw a towel at her and motioned for her to pick it up while he watched her. Several more burns later, she successfully cleaned the mess, and went to get a different meal.

Jason heard the door creak open and looked to see who it was, even though he already knew. He jumped up and ran to Lara the moment he saw her. "Mommy!" he gasped, grabbing her hand and leading her to the bed. Lara stopped dead in her tracts. "Jason, dinner's ready, there's already a plate on the table for you. Eat it while it's hot," she said softly. He didn't move, just stared at his mother with worried eyes.

"Jason hurry. Your food is going to get cold," she insisted again. He didn't move. Will came stomping up the stairs, face red with fury. Jason's stomach sank as he saw Will choke his mother and beat her down to the floor.

"No beverage?" he screamed as he landed a large kick to her ribs. "And what the hell are you waiting for? Get to that damn table now!" he demanded. Jason was frozen to the floor.

"Jason do as he says!" Lara pleaded, her voice cracking, her body trembling.

"You! Shut up! You're coming with me!" Will dragged Lara up by the hair and threw her across the stairs to her bedroom. The door shut with a petrifying BANG. Jason didn't see his mother for the rest of the night.

* * *

Lara's lips were swollen, she was sure that she had a broken bone or two but was in too much pain to decipher where, she had a huge black eye and red hand marks all over her body. Her hair was obviously tugged violently often; her voice was cracked and shaky. The look in her eyes was terrifying to Jason. He thought that Will was going to kill Lara soon.

Jason crept into the bedroom and saw a trail of blood leading to the bed. Will was in the Library. Jason followed the line to the bed, where he saw Lara nude in it, bruised and bloodied and swollen. She was crying. She somehow knew that he was there. Pulling the blankets over her stomach, she sat up and stared blankly into her son's eyes.

He climbed on top of the bed and brushed a finger against Lara's bruised temple, causing her to gasp and wince. Jason wanted to cry, he wanted to get help, and he wanted to see his mother smile again. The boy barely recognized this woman. "Good morning mommy," he whispered in Lara's ear. She cried more.

She was enduring this all for him, yet she felt like he would've been better off never seeing her again than seeing her like this.

Will came into the room, only to find Lara and Jason cuddling, barely. How dare Jason go in there and see what Will has done to his mother! HOW DARE HE!

"Get out! NOW!" the man screamed. The little boy knew Will was not kidding around. Lara's face went into panic mode and she nudged Jason off the bed, begging for him to leave, to do what the man said. But Will was impatient. He grabbed Jason by the shirt collar, shaking him fiercely.

Lara would take the beatings. She could handle it. But when someone was endangering her son, she would not accept that. She put herself into a zone of rage and attacked Will, doing whatever it took to free Jason. And then he was let go, just in time to see them go at each other's throats. He wasted no time in getting to a phone.

"What was the number mommy told me?" Jason panicked and strained his brain. Within a pang he remembered, and dialled for the police. Luckily all he had to say was his name and they knew where he lived. Moments later, the squad came. Jason heard screaming and yelling. Next he heard an ambulance, and seeing his mother get carried away on a hospital bed.


End file.
